Bajo la lluvia
by RdePicas
Summary: Kirk abandonó su planeta...Spock acaba de perder el suyo...
1. QUOTES

Star trek quotes!

Hola hola. Os preguntareis ¿que mierda es esto y porque no es fic?

Pues resulta queridas mias que hace unos día charlé con una amiga sobre fics, series y ciencia ficción y me dijo que la razón por la cual ella no lee fics de star trek es porque el universo es tan grande que se le escapan muchisimas cosas y yo pensé que tenía más razón que un santo, de modo que me dije "Mar, hay que hacer algo".

algunas de vosotras habreis visto la serie, o algo de la serie, o las peliculas originales, pero otras descubirsteis ST con la nueva pelicula (que es la onceava (lo digo porque ahora estan rodando la nueva pelicula y he leido vaias veces "star trek 2" y no no no no...es ST12)) y hay muchísima información, o tonterias que no conoceis y por eso a lo mejor os es mas difícil apreciar detalles o personajes.

Mi intención es expliar algo de historia de la serie y algo del funcionamiento del universo (por si alguna quiere escribir un fic y tiene dudas y esto le puede servir (de todos modos, si teneis dudas sobre ST, mensajito y os ayudo).

De modo que, vamos allá (esto lo estoy escribiendo un sábado a las 9 de la mañana después de volver de fiesta...si en algún momento divago demasiado, cometo errores o me voy por las ramas recordad que apenas tengo 3 o 4 neuronas de guardia en estos momentos.

Obviamente si me da tiempo hoy escribiré un trocito más para compesar el tostón que voy a pegar (a quien me lo aguante), y como sabeis, podeis comentar, aportar o quejaros de que aqui entrais a leer porno gay y no tesinas de scifi en los comentarios.

Vayamos por partes entonces (como dijo Jack el destripador): que cojones es star trek?

Star trek es un universo, me atrevería a decir descomunal, creado a mitad de los 60.

Originalmente fué una serie de muy muy bajo presupuesto (casi serie B) pero gozó de una popularidad tremenda y abrió las puestas a muchas de las cosas que ahora estamos acostumbrados en televisión.

Me explico: el primer Beso interracial (entre una mujer negra (Uhura) y un hombre blanco (Kirk)) ocurrió por primera vez en ST en toda la historia de la televisión.

De echo, hasta el momento la raza negra quedaba relegada a papeles de servidumbre, o como esclavos...el hecho de que una tripulante del puente de mando de una nave intergalactica fuese mujer y NEGRA ayudó en la lucha de los derechos raciales en EEUU. Está la anécdota de que la actriz (preciosa mujer) Nichel Nicols quiso dejar la serie y no lo hizo porque Martin luther King (si, si...el de "he tenido un sueño") le dijo que no lo hiciese porque cada día, millones de niños blancos la veían en la serie siendo una mas de la tripulación.

Con Hikaru Sulu paró mas o menos igual. Los asiaticos estaban rebajados al papel de "el chino malo" o simples cómicos hasta la llegada de este piloto a la Enterprise que, además, sirivó de crítica social junto a Chekov. Japón había sido el último enemigo de EEUU en una guerra y Russia (el comunismo, recordad) era el enemigo actual. Estos dos personajes sirivieron para decir que en un futuro todos estariamos unidos.

Y hoy en día eso sigue, si habeis visto la nueva pelicula recordad la nave del papá de Kirk y el capitán que muere. Es cubano, el país con el que EEUU lleva en lo que podríamos decir, una guerra fría desde hace 40 años.

Un dato super divertido de ST es que el slash y TODO EL FENÓMENO FANFIC viene de la relación Kirk/Spock (para las que necesiten ver para creer, aqui está .org/wiki/Slash_%28fanfiction%29 (slash en wikipedia)). Yo sinceramente creo que en la pelicula liaron a Spock con Uhura (que la pareja me moló) para intentar evitar mas pitorreo. En vano.

Sí señoras...los primeros fanfics tal como los conocemos (porque fanfics se han escrito desde el medievo (donde las damas de la corte le pedían al trobador de turno que les hiciese poemas sobre ellas liandose con Lancelot (no es coña, por eso Lancelot tiene tantas churris...que daño han hecho las marysues)) vienen de Star Trek y la relación Kirk Spock.

Imaginad si es viejo xD.

Aparte de la serie original existen otras series, ya sean en la enterprise o en otras naves.

El orden sería:

-ST enterprise (no es la serie más vieja pero es la que ocurre primero en la linea temporal,pasa unos 10 años antes de la formación de la federación) (capitán Archer, en una proto-enterprise)

-ST serie original (capitan Kirk en la primera enterprise)

- ST siguiente generación( capitán Picard, segunda enterprise)

-ST espacio profundo 9 (capitán Sisko. Esta serie es la mas oscura con diferencia, critica a la religión u no muestra un espacio tan idilico como lo motraban las otras).

-ST Voyager (Una nave dando tumbos por el cuadrante delta sin saber donde mierda están y sin nadie a quien preguntar)(capitana Janeway, nave Voyager).

Todas las peliculas existentes son o de la tripulación de Kirk o de la de Picard.

Aparte de una treintena de temporadas entre todas las seris, 11 peliculas (mas una en rodaje ya) también existen libros, videojuegos, series animadas...vamos, os podeis hartar de flota interestelar).

Bueno, creo que una página de historia sobre la serie ya es rallar bastante, que si no me quedo aqui hablando y acabo sola (que me conozco) vayamos con el mundo Star trek.

(Ei, ¿sabeis que a los Klingon les mola la ópera? y que existe una ópera en idioma Klingon? ¿Y que se hacen pases? Se titula "U", por si quereis buscar) vale...ya sigo...

Star Trek, ese mundo.

Eres incapaz de diferenciar a un andoriano de un klingon, ¿porque cojones los vulcanos se aliaron con los humanos pese a ser estos totalmente ilógicos? que cojones es un boorg y sobretodo...¿hay alguien mas repelente que Spock?

Empecemos: la historia de la federación galáctica (FD a partir de ahora) empezó con dos factores determinantes: una nave vulcana navegando tranquilamente en el espacio y un terricola borracho que se quería ir a las bahamas en una nave llena de alcohol y furcias (mirad la pelicula "primer contacto", ahi explica esto).

Que cojones es esto?

simple.

Star trek pone a la humanidad justo después de una tercera guerra mundial que casi acaba con la raza humana. El planeta Tierra era un planeta insignificante lleno de brutos que no le importaba a nadie, hasta que, como he dicho, un viejo borracho quiso hacerse una nave para huir a unas islas y beber hasta quedarse sin higado. Muy humano. ¿Y que paso? que gracias a ese super poder que tenemos los humanos en Star trek llamado "una suerte del copón" descubrió el "motor de curvatura"asi, sin despeinarse. ¿Que cojones es el motor de curvatura (o motor warp)? algo que te permite ir mas rapido que la velocidad de la luz. ¿Como? doblando el espacio (para que lo entendais, es como si tubierais una cuerda: el punto de origen (donde está la nave) es un extremo y el punto de destino (a donde va la nave) el otro. Para llegar de un lado al otro la nave ya no tiene que pasar por la cuerda, basta con juntar los extremos (no veo un modo mas fácil de explicarlo...).

Teniendo al buen señor este haciendo el gamba por el universo con eso, una nave vulcana que (graciasadios) pasaba cerca de la Tierra lo ve y lo primero que se preguntan es "como cojones ha recorrido esa nave en un segundo lo que nosotros hemos recorrido en 40 años", y supongo que el vulcano cabecilla debió preguntar "de donde venía" y algún subalterno lumbreras contestarle "de aquel planeta de bárbaros de allí abajo, señor".

Y aquí los Vulcanos, literalmente se cagaron vivos y debieron pensar algo así como "vamos a hablar con esta gente, porque como se nos alíen con los Klingon la hemos cagado pero bien".

De modo que, humanos y vulcanos se conocieron y fué el principio de una hermosa amistad.

A partir de ahí, star trek nos presenta una serie de razas parecidas a la humana (como son los Klingon, los vulcanos etc...).Todas las razas son humanoides y eso ¿porque?

Hay un capitulo...no recuerdo cual, ya os lo diré, pero si recuerdo que era el capitan Picard, en el que te explica porque. No voy a contar el capitulo ni como se desarrolla, pero lo que cuenta es que básicamente eramos una misma raza que se dividió. Los humanos somos la raza mas débil (recordemos que por ejemplo un vulcano tiene 3 veces la fuerza de un humano, vive el doble y es mucho mas inteligente...y creo recordar que un klingon son entre 6 y 8 veces la fuerza humana), porque al dividirse la raza nos quedamos en tronco básico.

Somos adaptables y, en definitiva, el comodín del universo.

Hablando en plata, un romulano jamás podría tener un hijo con un klingon sin pasar por humano (el humano puede reproducirse con cualquier especie, y los hibridos de humano también. Un "sangre pura" no. Por eso si que existen mestizos de humano y vulcano por ejemplo y no mestizos de klingon y vulcano o de andoriano y romulano.) Spock, al tener genes humanos podría (si quisiera) reproducirse con una klingon.

Temas politicos ahora.

Federacion planetaria: ¿que es? como la ONU pero en el espacio. Asi de simple. Y tiene una rama militar, que es la flota estelar (donde curran nuestros protas) que sirve para investigación científica y exploración (y defensa, dado el caso).

Cuadrante galáctico: para la navegación de las naves dividen el espacio en cuadraditos. Cada uno de 50.000 años luz.

Creo que de momento ya está. No quiero aburriros con mas chorradas.

Si en general teneis mas dudas o quereis en un tiempo puedo hacer otro de estos para que os sirva a la hora de escribir también.

Un beso a todas


	2. Capitulo 01: Iowa

__**Hola! habeis tardado en tener noticias mias!  
**

**Me explico y disculpo; no me convencía de como me estaba quedando el fic, de modo que me puse a reescribirlo y ahora recuelgo todo lo que ya tenía hecho corregído. Espero que os gusten los cambios^^  
**

**Un beso a todas.  
**

* * *

_Adrenalina_.

Aquel desierto de Iowa y el coche rojo brillante yéndose despeñadero abajo mientras él luchaba por no seguir el mismo destino. Ni siquiera sabía que era en lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento de explosión y rabia.  
Habían pasado ¿Cuánto? Tantos años; demasiados años...y sin embargo todo seguía siendo tan real que creía que, de abrir la boca se ahogaría con la tierra parduzca.

Una mirada al reloj con gesto ausente; ya eran más de las tres de la mañana, pero sabía que no lograría volver a dormir.

Bones le había insinuado ya varias veces que tras los acontecimientos ocurridos hacía apenas dos semanas su nivel de stress se había derramado como un bol de agua. Pero no era así. Sin duda estaba equivocado.  
Solo eran sueños…recuerdos…

_" …¡Maldito hijo de puta, si vuelves a tocarla te mato!..._

_ven aquí Jim…aquí, con mamá…_

_Si vuelves a tocarla…"_

Tanteó las sábanas en la penumbra. Todo aquello, las voces, lo gritos...todo quedaba ya atrás; muy, muy atrás; en el desierto de Iowa, en la Tierra…una Tierra que se perdía en la inmensa oscuridad del espacio. Su madre, su padrastro y la arena ocre…los bares, las peleas, las noches al raso evitando llegar a casa, mirando arriba, muy arriba; perdiendo los ojos en el cielo, deseando estar lejos de allí.  
Y ahora ya lo estaba. Desde que hacía dos semanas había reemplazado a Pike y la Enterprise era su nuevo hogar.  
Y él ya no era un niño asustado, ya no era un adolescente con el insano deseo de ser liquidado en la primera pelea de bar. Era un oficial condecorado. Un militar, un guerrero. Un hombre.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué el miedo seguía ahí?

¿Por qué la figura de su padrastro seguía pareciéndole tan grande y negra y el recuerdo de aquellos días de lluvia se cernía inmensamente nítido y cruel?

Lluvia, horas perdidas en las que debían quedarse todos en casa.  
Su madre, alguna vez una mujer guapa cantaba canciones antiguas, que el rubio solo había oído en su voz mientras en la habitación el plic plic de las gotas recogidas por cacerolas la acompañaba…unas goteras que su padrastro jamás arregló. Aquel hombre gris que pasaba las horas muertas maldiciendo, como si Dios pudiera oírle a través de la ventana del comedor.

Cada vez que llovía su padrastro maldecía.

Maldecía por el coche, que no arrancaría y por una mujer vieja y cansada, enamorada de un héroe muerto.

Por unos hijos que no eran suyos.

Por un trabajo que jamás llegaba.

Lo insultó en voz alta, como tantas otras veces, por poseer aún ese control sobre él. Por hacer que, pese habiendo dejado atrás los 20 hacía tiempo, siguiera sintiéndose como un adolescente impotente ante su solo nombre.  
Apartó el pelo hacia atrás, apretando la cabeza entre las manos un instante.

-Si vuelves a tocarla…te mataré- repitió a media voz.

Y después el silencio se hizo demasiado denso. Tanto que sentía que hubiese podido cortarlo con un cuchillo. Por eso le gustaban los bares, el bullicio, la gente, el ruido.

Sumergirse en ruido, ahogarse en ruido.

Para no saber, no sentir…para no oír aquella voz que llenaba su cabeza gritando que era un inútil. Que no pudo salvar a su madre de su propio error. Que había decidido huir de la Tierra y no mirar atrás.

Se levantó de la cama con gesto pesado tanteando la idea de que tal vez podría comer algo, o ir a la sala de entrenamiento, o despertar a Bones. Se sonrió ante la opción de molestar a su amigo, pero no; la última guardia del médico había durado casi 34 horas.

Merecía aquel descanso más que nadie.

Salió al pasillo, mirando a derecha e izquierda antes de dirigir sus pasos al comedor.  
¿Y si en su vida, las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

El viejo Spock le había hablado de otra realidad. Una realidad en la que su padre le sonreía el día de su ascenso, en la que su madre vivía feliz y en donde él no se debatía herido por los fantasmas acumulados a lo largo de su vida.

Al llegar se sentó en la mesa a prestarle una atención a la nada que tal vez esta no mereciese.

-Capitán- una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos a los pocos instantes. No se giró porque conocía perfectamente a quien se encontraba tras él -¿le interrumpo?  
-De ningún modo -el vulcano avanzó hasta quedar justo detrás de él -¿no duerme?  
-Ya he dormido-hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a sentarse, algo que sabía que por su prudencia no haría por si solo-¿Qué hay de usted?

Kirk suspiró con cierto cansancio antes de dar un trago de la copa situada frente a él. No le contestó y dudaba que su primer oficial esperase que lo hiciera.

-Spock…¿cree que en la Tierra está lloviendo? -fijó los ojos en el líquido rosado.

-Teniendo en cuenta su densidad, capitán, lo más probable es que esté haciéndolo en más de la mitad del planeta-respondió fríamente mientras le miraba, claramente deseando decir aquello de "esa pregunta no tiene lógica", pero por alguna razón que Kirk no llegó a entender no lo dijo.

Eso le hizo sonreír con cansancio.  
Pese a que en el espacio no llovía, para él era como si siempre lo hiciera.

Como si aquella casa de Iowa se dibujase frente a su rostro cada vez que sus orbes se perdían en la inmensidad de lo oscuro.

-Ojalá no lloviera-murmuró.


	3. Capitulo 02: Azul

**Nota. Debo decir que todo este fic nace de haber oído en bucle dos canciones seguidas "Greatest story" de Jace Everett y "bring on the wonder" de susan Enan, que encuentro recrean el espíritu que trato de darle a la historia. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

"Revisó atentamente los controles y coordenadas, esperando algún cambio visible en ellos que pudiese poner en peligro la nave. Era su función.

Una función lógica.

Sus habilidades sin duda eran más eficientes en aquel puesto que en el de capitán y aquello le traía un extraño equilíbrio en el que, cuando todo ocurría sin incidentes podía permitirse incluso bajar la guardia recordando alguna vieja canción vulcana que al final de su turno recreaba entre las cuerdas de su vieja arpa. Y entonces se sentía algo mejor.  
Pero no estaba bien. Todo en él se había torcido desde la destrucción de su mundo.  
Primero había achacado su rabia a debilidad humana, odiandose por todos aquellos sentimientos tan alejados de la lógica que apenas lograba controlar.

_V'Tosh Ka'Tur._

Pero precisamente su lado humano era lo único que le quedaba de su madre.  
Después vino la gran revelación; los enteramente vulcanos sentían la misma rabia, soledad y miedo que él, solo que no sabían canalizarlo y se limitaban a ignorar o encerrar esas emociones negando su existencia.  
Durante el instante en que miraba a Sarek en la sala del teletransporte se había sentido estafado por él, Surak y 2000 años de cultura vulcana.

Y entonces entendió que la única que había sido completamente sincera con él en aquellos años había sido, pese a todo, Amanda.  
Que lo que su madre le aconsejaba veladamente no era que se dejase llevar por sus emociones sino que las dejase fluir comprendiéndolas sin negarse a si mismo y deseó haber escuchado más atentamente,a la que nunca había considerado una mujer sabia en vida. Inteligente...buena...pero no sabia.  
A decir verdad siempre la había mirado viendo en ella a alguien que viviría mejor sin unas emociones tan primarias; con el orgullo y la altivez que acababa de comprender que poseían los vulcanos sin darse cuenta.  
Y ahora resultaba que la verdad, la aplastante verdad, era que la frágil humana venida de la Tierra que debía tomar medicinas a todas horas para soportar la diferencia de clima y gravedad existente entre su pequeño mundo y Vulcano era el único ser que había conseguido controlarse completamente que Spock había conocido entre los suyos.  
Y pensar que había estado a punto de realizar Kolinar para enterrar definitivamente todo lo que no podía dominar.  
Por eso ahora trataba que las emociones pasasen. Era como contemplarlas desde lejos; estaban ahí, y se movían y si no las frenaba no se acumulaban para después explotar.  
Se sentía más relajado.  
Pero aquel día no. Había algo.

Era algo tan efímero, tan vago, …y sin embargo allí estaba.  
Sentía a James T. Kirk a su espalda; sin duda la representación antropomorfa de todo lo que significaba la especie humana, orgulloso, cabezota, negligente y pedante. Alguien para quien palabras como lógica, orden, templanza y autoridad, apenas formaban borrosas sombras en algún rincón poco usado de la mente.  
Destruía cualquier cosa con la que no pudiera meterse en la cama u organizar una fiesta, hecho que le convertía en todo lo que un seguidor de Surak debía evitar.  
Nada más conocerle estuvo seguro de que aquel joven rubio traería problemas y esa absoluta convicción en la catastrofe le había llevado a tratar de dominarlo en varias ocasiones como se domina a un animal.  
Pero el capitán Kirk quedaba lejos de las bestias, pese a todo; porque era igual que las emociones y no se podía dominar porque explotaba.  
De modo que se limitaba a mirarle tranquilamente y tratar de reconducir sus puntos más álgidos de pensamiento reptiliano con la siempre segura lógica.

La simpleza humana era algo tan complejo.

Sin embargo, pese a que aquella extraña comunión en forma de tregua a la que habían llegado parecía haberles ayudado a ambos desde hacía algunos días notaba algo extraño en el capitán.

Podía oír cómo el corazón se le aceleraba de repente entre el bullicio y su mente comenzaba a funcionar con tal fuerza que en un par de instantes se había conectado a la del mestizo pese a estar este en el lado opuesto de la habitación. A Spock le había tomado unos minutos el averiguar que, ese instantáneo flash de luz, como un rayo rosado que desaparecía en menos de un segundo era la mente del rubio.  
Pero indiscutiblemente así era; y resultaba ilógico.  
El leer la mente a distancia no era algo que estubiese entre sus habilidades y no obstante, por alguna razón, fuera lo que fuese en lo que pensara el capitán había sido lo bastante fuerte como para irrumpir en su cerebro como una pedrada.

Una rápida mirada para verle sentado en la silla de mando charlando con el doctor McCoy, su gran amigo (por alguna razón, los niveles de normas ignoradas y expedientes abiertos crecía y crecía cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos), pero no... aquello no tenía que ver con McCoy.

No planeaban ninguna trastada nueva; fuera lo que fuese lo que llenaba la mente del Jim Kirk, lo ocultaba incluso a su mejor amigo.

-Capitán ¿le interrumpo?-era insólito tenerle sentado mirando la nada a las 4 de la mañana como si no hubiese otra cosa a la que dedicar su atención en el mundo.  
-De ningún modo ¿no duerme?  
-Ya he dormido ¿Qué hay de usted?- se sentó frente a él y se hizo el silencio. Pensó en que, si pudiera acercarse más tal vez alguna de las interacciones inesperadas de la mente de su capitán se volviese más nítida, o como mínimo más prolongada.

-Spock…¿cree que en la Tierra está lloviendo?

-Teniendo en cuenta su densidad, capitán, lo más probable es que esté haciéndolo en más de la mitad del planeta.-Después de aquella respuesta Jim sonrió, y se quedaron así casi diez minutos mientras el mestizo estudiaba las facciones del humano, y este dirigía sus ojos hacia el espacio; unos ojos de un color azul que no existía en Vulcano.

Y entonces Spock pensó que era verdad aquello que tantas veces había oído, no solo en su planeta, sino de un confín al otro de la galaxia…los humanos tienen los ojos tristes.  
Él mismo estaba triste, por su planeta y su madre. Nunca lo había estado tanto como en aquellos días.  
Al ver caer a la mujer justo antes de ser transportados, había deseado chillar, llorar…y sin embargo, no había hecho nada de todo eso.

Pero la tristeza de aquellos ojos era distinta la suya; era la misma tristeza que de niño veía en los ojos de Amanda.  
Tal vez porque eran seres forjados a base de emociones la tristeza humana tan algo tan devastador.  
-Ojalá no lloviera.

Y de nuevo silencio, porque aquella última afirmación no era para él. Era para alguien en la Tierra. Alguien que estaba allí, de algún modo bajo la lluvia.

Fijó sus ojos negros mientras el capitán daba otro trago.  
-Señor, ¿puedo sugerirle que descanse? -y por primera vez, Kirk se volvió hacia él, encendiendo una de sus sonrisas impertinentes.

-¿Ahora vela por mi salud, Spock?  
-Velo por el buen funcionamiento de la nave de la que usted es capitán- se aguantaron la mirada un instante y los ojos azules se volvieron más fijos, más difíciles de eludir, con una pupila que se encogía en medio del claro para observarle con detenimiento.  
-¿Cree que soy un buen capitán?- el mestizo no supo porque. Pero lo decía en serio. De verdad le importaba su opinión en aquel momento.  
-No comparto sus métodos, y a ciencia cierta, nunca podré, sin embargo debo admitir que su inconsciencia y temeridad nos da puntos de ventaja sobre aquellos que sí utilizan el sentido común- los ojos azules se entrecerraron sin dejar de mirarlo, como si de repente no lograse enfocar. Spock temió que se cerraran impidiéndole aquella visión que ahora se le antojaba hipnótica- el comandante Pike ha encontrado en usted a un buen sucesor.- Y no fué hasta que las pupilas se dilataron que el Vulcano tuvo claro que no esperaba aquella respuesta.

Gracias, Spock- pronunciaba su nombre despacio. Los humanos hablaban despacio, casi acariciando las palabras. Y después la conversación cambió; y habló de la nave, de la última enfermera que acompañaba al doctor McCoy.

Pero el mestizo había dejado de escucharle, ya que aquellos ojos azules que miraban aquí y allá con timidez requerían toda su atención.

Aquellos ojos azules de los que había desaparecido todo rasgo de arrogancia y despotismo y que parecían hechos de lo que se hacían los sueños.

Aquellos ojos de un color…que jamás vio en Vulcano…


	4. Capitulo 03: enfermería

Habían pasado casi cuatro días sin tener ninguna noticia ni orden del alto mando.  
Eran cosas que pasaban a veces, aunque no con tanta frecuencia como deseaba el médico que se apresuraba a recoger sus hypos bajo la sonrisa de la nueva ayudante que se las ofrecía lentamente.

La miró un instante.

No. No mas mujeres.  
Todas bonitas, todas sonríen, y en cuanto pueden te quitan hasta el alma.  
-Podría hablar con Usted, señor McCoy- cerró los ojos un momento con fastidio, dedicando una mueca al vulcano que acababa de entrar y se mantenía a cierta distancia apoyado en la puerta a sus espaldas. "Maldito duende de sangre verde"…  
-Ya lo está haciendo, ¿no cree?

El mestizo ni se molestó en responder a la puya, algo que el doctor sabía que, en el fondo, y por mas que no parase de hablar de su estupendo autocontrol, no podía resistir hacer.  
Y eso le dejó claro al instante que lo que el primer oficial de la nave tenía que tenía que decirle era importante. Al menos para él.  
Hizo un gesto a la joven para que terminase de recoger ella misma los utensilios mientras acortaba distancia con el mestizo con más curiosidad de la que desearía.  
-Necesito que me firme una autorización médica para dejar la nave dentro de dos días, rumbo a la colonia vulcana.  
-Le ocurre algo Spock?- frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, invitándolo a explicarse. Parecía inquieto, molesto… avergonzado.  
-No. Pero ocurrirá. Necesito marcharme con los míos.

El médico entrecerró los ojos. Había oído suficiente porque era de sobra conocído por médicos de la flota todo lo que implicaba llevar a bordo un tripulante vulcano del genero masculino y bía que con ellos se aplicaban políticas casi de aislamiento en ciertos momentos.  
Momentos como el que estaba a punto de ocurrir, según el mestizo.  
El llamado Pon'Farr era la mayor vergüenza de la raza vulcana y uno de los más grandes quebraderos de cabeza de de la administración médica espacial.

La época de celo en que perdían toda su lógica y se volvían violentos, imprevisibles y peligrosos y a Leonard McCoy le habían bastado un par de historias sobre vulcanos que tras perder la razón a bordo de sus naves cometieron barbaridades que no se atrevía a repetir en voz alta contadas en la enfermería de la academia para tener claro que, antes prefería tener en la Enterprise a un escuadrón Klingon borracho que a Spock cegado por las hormonas...o lo que fuese que tuviera aquel maldito sangre de cobre.  
-De acuerdo señor Spock. Mandaré la petición yo mismo. No se apure.- El mestizo asintió- ¿necesita algo mientras?¿algún calmante o somnífero?  
-Meditación, doctor. Es todo.  
Le vió salir en silencio mientras se preguntaba que carajo le había visto la oficial de comunicaciones en los días en que había tenido el valor de considerarlo su pareja y alegrándose por la joven de que ya no andara con él, porque en apenas unos días, Spock sería oficialmente peligroso.


	5. Capitulo 04: Prado

**Agradezco los comentarios dejados (en serio, son muy valorados en estos fics mas minoritarios)y estoy muy contenta de que os guste.**  
**Aqui otro capitulo dedicado a las que me habeis animado. seguid ahí chicas!**

* * *

Inmensidad y espacio.  
Las comunicaciones con el alto mando habían sido casi imposibles en los dos días en que la nave había tardado en atravesar una nebulosa de emisión rumbo al territorio de la federación.  
La radio funcionaba cuando funcionaba y Kirk suponía que el alto mando iba a guardas sus ganas de dar ordenes hasta que hubiesen aparecido al otro lado de aquella inmensa nuve de helio espacial.

_Pero no._

Cuando vió a la teniente Uhura garabatear una nota rápida y mandar coordenadas al timonel Sulu supo que les solicitaban para algo, como mínimo, urgente.  
-Capitán, el mando insta a desviar el rumbo para inspeccionar un planeta en este sector- la joven se había acercado a su puesto con el papel, en el que señaló las coordenadas exactas. Era algo corto. 20 minutos a velocidad de curvatura y se situarían frente al objetivo.-Nos ordenan escanearlo.  
-Creía que todos los planetas de esa zona ya habían sido inspeccionados- la joven teniente asitió mientras Kirk revisaba el papel oyendo a su espalda como los pasos de Spock se detenían. Le imaginó leyendo sobre su hombro con aquel gesto suyo indiferente y le regaló una sonrisa aunque sabía que el primer oficial no podría verla.  
-Sí, pero al parecer se recibieron unas lecturas anómalas hace unas horas.  
-Que opina Spock? una trampa?- dirigió los ojos hacia el mestizo.

-No sería lógico siendo un planeta tan cercano al territorio de la federación, pero es prudente tenerlo en cuenta. Tal vez las lecturas fuesenerróneass.  
Jim se rascó un instante la cabeza. Ir a un planeta y pasarlo por el escaner. Tenía una jaqueca terrible.

-Cambien rumbo al nuevo- se levantó pesadamente. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad repentina de salir de allí- señor Spock tome el mando- bajó el tono ligeramente para hablarle sólo a él- voy a la enfermería a por algo para el dolor de cabeza.  
-Si necesita descansar o dormir yo me encargaré de todo- de nuevo, algo le ocurría al capitán, un ataque de ansiedad repentino, jaqueca...

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias Spock- de nuevo, la casa. Una casa en un prado amarillo apareció en la mente del vulcano. Dos segundos. Y se fué.

Había durado ligeramente más que un latido de su corazón; un instante en que los que el ruidos de los sensores y comunicaciones de la nave desaparecieron, en los que el viento acarició su cabello negro como acarició el mar de color ocre que crecía a sus pies.  
Una única casa que era un todo bajo el cielo. De nuevo azul, un azul que dolía.

La imagen se alejó en cuanto el joven rubio hubo pasado a su lado.

-Crees que está bien?- murmuró la teniente Uhura. Spock dudó; pese a que sabía que la joven era alguien de confianza el puesto de mando no era, definitivamente, un lugar prudente en el que mantener aquella conversación.  
-Esta noche pasada estuvo en el puente de mando.- Juntó las manos a la espalda con calma- necesita dormir unas horas.

Se miraron en silencio. No había nada más que decir. Ya no.

La confianza entre él y Niota había acabado hacía casi dos semanas. Al poco tiempo de la muerte de Nero.  
Ella no había tenido la culpa.

Pero tras ver explotar su planeta, Spock no quiso saber nada de nadie. No quiso mas besos. Ni mas abrazos. Porque mientras no los tuviese no se rompería.  
Y era una lástima. No le gustaba llamarla "teniente Uhura". Niota era precioso.  
Pero no podía llamárselo más.

Porque ya no era su Niota.  
Y la siguió con los ojos hasta verla sentarse en su puesto, con aquella larga coleta lisa y sus pendientes, siempre cambiantes y coloridos balanceándose.  
Y Niota no estaba bien, y lo sabía, pero no podía ofrecerle más que normalidad.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la casa que había visto apenas unos segundos antes al pasar el capitán junto a él. Un segundo de duda porque casi le olió en aquel prado...o el rubio olía como aquel prado...no lo sabía. Lo encerró en su memoria y al abrir los ojos todo fué un poco más gris.


	6. Capitulo 05: Sam

**Ayer al reactualizar se me quedaron dos capitulos pegados sin querer ^^**

**Ordeno antes de seguir**

* * *

Jim rebuscó en todos los cajones casi seguro de que le quedaban algunas de aquellas pastillas que Bones le había dado hacía algo más de una semana para el dolor de cabeza.

Lo raro era que él nunca había tenido migrañas, ni era propenso al dolor de ningún tipo. Ya apenas se percataba de cuando en alguna pelea le partían el labio o le ponían un ojo morado.  
Pero no era el dolor lo que le martirizaba sino aquel maldito zumbido dentro de su cabeza. Aquella especie de ruido blanco.  
Un suspiro al encontrarlas y con gesto rápido poner una bajo la lengua apretándose el puente de la nariz para esperar hasta que, al poco el molesto sonido comenzó a hacerse más débil y lejano de forma gradual. Pero no desapareció.  
Porque ya no desaparecía nunca.

Agotado se dejó caer en la cama y recitó mecánicamente su nombre completo y graduación dentro de la flota, como si se lo dijese a alguien, o a si mismo, o al mundo, o solo tratase de confirmar que era él, que estaba allí, que estaba haciendo algo...que era alguien.  
Una única lágrima bajó por su sien perdiéndose entre su cabello  
- James Tiberius Kirk- un escalofrío y un instante de duda al recitarlo de nuevo-Capitán de la nave Enterprise de la flota espacial..."

Otra lágrima.

¿Cuánto hacía que no lloraba? ¿lo recordaba?  
¿Realmente lo recordaba?  
Quizás había sido el día en que había dejado a su madre sola en la Tierra, o aquel otro un poco más lejano en que la única chica en su vida con la que había intentado tener algo más que una aventura le había rechazado para después largarse de Iowa y no volver.  
Todo el mundo se iba de aquel maldito agujero siempre.  
Pero no había sido entonces.  
Fue algo más atrás; al día en que su hermano Sam le había reprendido por alguna de sus imprudencias con gesto triste.  
Sam siempre parecía cansado, al igual que su madre; como si aquel maldito desierto se lo hubiese robado todo. Siempre parecía mayor pese a sus veintipocos años, triste, solo.  
Y aquel día Jim le dijo que era un cobarde por permanecer allí, porque sabía de sobra las ganas del mayor de ir a otro lugar...a cualquier otro lugar, y había contado todas y cada una de las veces en que lo había visto salir de casa, mochila al hombro, dispuesto a alejarse de allí para volver siempre a los pocos días con gesto derrotado.

Aquella tarde Sam le miró de un modo extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, como si, por vez primera lograse ver la imagen del menor de forma nítida, para después levantarse encaminado sus pasos a la puerta de la habitación en la que se detuvo pensativo un instante, volviendose finalmente hacia él mientras pasaba la mano por el marco y entonces fue cuando Jim tuvo claro que su hermano no estaba allí, al menos, no del todo.  
Una rápida mirada a su alrededor para después añadir abatido:  
-¿Sabes? Te pareces tanto a papá.  
Y él no supo que contestar. Después Sam salió en silencio, como siempre hacía, y tras unas cuantas vueltas él tuvo claro que debía disculparse.  
Pero en su habitación la mochila ya no estaba. Ni su cepillo de dientes. Ni su libro de notas.  
Y después de aquella marcha la madre de ambos mantuvo durante algunas semanas que el mayor volvería, pero Jim supo que aquella vez era la definitiva en cuanto se percató de la ausencia del petate y fue por esa razón que aquella noche lloró.

Porque él no era su padre, no podía ser su padre.  
Porque su padre no volvería, ni su hermano tampoco y él no podía hacer nada mientras su madre se pudría en vida.  
Fue la última vez que se lamentó en demasiado tiempo porque después de aquello ya nada volvió a afectarle realmente.  
Aun años después era incapaz de decir si las últimas palabras de Samuel fueron un elogio, o un reproche, si estaba orgulloso de él cuando las dijo o furioso al igual que lo estaba con el progenitor. Sólo tenía claro que aquel día en aquella habitación su hermano le vió por primera y única vez, y que fuera lo que fuese lo que Jim proyectó ante sus ojos había sido la razón para que se marchase sin ni decir adiós.  
Ni una llamada en trece años.

No se permitió revolver más tiempo pasado y se quedó en silencio oyendo su respiración hasta que un timbre informó de que habían salido de velocidad de curvatura.  
Seguramente el planeta ya se dibujaba ante ellos pero ahora él no podía apartar los ojos del techo.

_"Vamos Jim, todos te esperan"._  
Tuvieron que pasar otros dos minutos hasta que logró juntar fuerzas para incorporarse pesadamente y poner la sonrisa grabada a fuego en su rostro.  
_"Vamos Jim"_

-Como va?-el camino hasta la sala de mando le había parecido casi inexistente.  
-El planeta manda unas lecturas efectivamente anómalas- verificó Sulu al verle aparecer.  
-Es como si recibieramos una transmisión- interrumpió el siempre nervioso joven ruso.

Kirk miró la pantalla con calma. Una buena ocasión de huír.

-Voy a bajar a echar un vistazo. ¿Condiciones del planeta?- el piloto dudó un segundo antes de consultar de nuevo.

-Atmosfera parecida a la Tierra, pero con una concentración de oxígeno menor. Recomiendan bajar con respiradero para esfuerzos físicos. Gravedad ligeramente superior- sonrió- temperatura media 42 grados.

-"Si" barajó poner la colonia vulcana en su superficie...pero el planeta sufre de vientos que superan los 120km/h cada 14 horas.

Kirk echó un vistazo a aquel planeta verdoso. Un neptuno más sólido.

Ni siquiera tenía nombre, sólo un número de catalogación como tantos otros planetas no habitables que no le importaban a nadie.  
-Yo también voy- murmuró el vulcano a su espalda.  
-Spock-se acercó a hablarle en privado como llevaban haciendo desde hacía varios días- seguramente no sea más que un viejo satélite caído que está interfiriendo nuestras emisiones. Será solo transportar, cogerlo y volver a subir- aquello era del todo irregular y sabía que el segundo le citaría el reglamento.  
El mestizo le miró con calma. Sentía cada vez más curiosidad por aquel muchacho rubio desafiante.  
-Si el capitán baja de la nave debe ser escoltado. Además ese planeta es parecido a Vulcano.


	7. capitulo 06: Risa

**Nuevo capitulo al fin...bieeeennn XDDD**_  
_

**espero que os guste ^^ muchos besos a todas  
**

* * *

_"Spock"_.

El agradable calor de Vulcano.

_"Spock"._

Una inmensidad roja hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y que era el orgullo de la raza que habitaba en él; o que había habitado en él, antes de que todo desapareciese en medio de aquel maldito instante de silencio que se repetía como algo eterno en la mente del mestizo; al igual que el último segundo en que los ojos de su madre se habían aferrado a los suyos antes de desaparecer...de caer por el acantilado; de morir junto al planeta para el que siempre fue una extraña.  
Se concentró en recordar sus manos finas y el tacto de aquel cuerpo demasiado cálido en comparación con el de los habitantes del mundo rojo, y estuvo seguro, por primera vez, de que no deseaba otra cosa que haber podido hacerla feliz.  
Feliz de verdad.  
Arrancar del fondo de su mirada aquella chispa oscura de soledad, tristeza, de desesperación y locura que, no importaba el momento, siempre estaba allí.

Un ser emocional viviendo entre quienes negaban y despreciaban los sentimientos.  
Un esposo que había admitido amarla únicamente tras haberla perdido.  
Cuando Amanda ya no podía oírle.  
Cuando ya, realmente, no importaba.  
Spock comenzaba a entender todo lo que hasta hacía tan poco tiempo prefería ignorar poniéndolo como simple debilidad inmanente a la psique humana; y aquello daba miedo.  
La tristeza en ojos humanos era aterradora.

_"Sea lo que sea lo que decidas ser, tu madre estará orgullosa de tí"._

De niño, en la academia de Vulcano los demás estudiantes aseguraban ver en él los ojos de la embajadora Amanda; pero el mestizo nunca fue capaz de decir porque.  
Solo que decidió ser mejor que todos ellos, para dejar bien claro que su herencia materna no era una desventaja.  
Ni una vergüenza.  
Había intentado ser el más impecable de los vulcanos, olvidando que en realidad era hijo de dos mundos: el de la mente y el del espíritu.

Abrió los ojos para dedicarle una mirada al equipo que energizaba el material a la superficie del planeta, para encontrarse con el joven capitán a pocos metros con el brazo extendido frente al doctor McCoy permitiéndo que este le inoculara algún anticoagulante necesario para que su cuerpo soportase las altas temperaturas sin sufrir daño.  
Un gesto de cariño del médico hacia el joven rubio, como era apretarle el hombro un instante mientras le sonreía tranquilizador.  
Una respuesta de Jim Kirk al llamarle Bones y no McCoy, o doctor...ni siquiera Leonard.  
Un nombre distinto para él porque le consideraba especial; su amigo.

-Por dios, Jim si no paras de moverte como demonios esperas que termine mi exploración- ansioso, el aludido se movia ligeramente al indicar a los ayudantes donde debían colocar sus cosas.  
-Bajar y subir Bones, no necesito un escaner.  
-Luego vendrás con infecciones víricas extrañas, hongos o directamente mutado a decir que no hice bien mi trabajo. ¿Sabes lo que hay ahí fuera?- una ceja se alzó divertida- olvida los burdeles Orion.  
-Broma, Bones, broma- se defendía el otro entre risas.  
Reía.  
Pero la tristeza seguía ahí.  
En el fondo de sus ojos; pese a las carcajadas.  
La risa era sinónimo de felicidad...pero el capitán era tan feliz como lo había sido su madre.  
Y eso era decir muy poco.  
La mano del médico revolviendo el pelo rubio un segundo, hizo que el vulcano se preguntase si sabía algo de lo que ocurría.

De la tristeza.  
De la soledad.

De la luz muerta que se escondía tras su aparente despreocupación.  
Y de repente Spock se encontró de frente con los ojos del doctor McCoy, que le escrutaban en silencio como una advertencia en el instante en que el joven capitán se volvió a dar las últimas indicaciones.  
Después subir a la plataforma del transportador y sentir el cosquilleo de la energización, la aceleración...y calor.  
Y creyó estar en Vulcano, solo que todo era de un frío azulado verdoso.  
Y creyó ver de nuevo la mirada de Amanda...solo que, como el planeta, también era azul.  
También creyó que, por un momento, su corazón se pararía preso de una sensación que no podía describir.  
E hizo lo único que le habían enseñado a hacer: la ignoró.


	8. capitulo 07: Mentira

**Hola mis niñas! nuevo capitulo! a ver si os gusta ^^ gracias por estar ahí a todas**

* * *

Kirk siempre había asociado el color azul con el frío y tal vez por eso aquel paraje que se extendía frente a él se le hacía tan desconcertante.  
Azul, un azul que quemaba como el fuego eléctrico ante sus ojos, y a su alrededor el calor más intenso que podía emitir un rojo creaba, en aquel erial del color del cielo terrestre que dibujaba tonos verdosos aguamarina bajo sus pies, una sensación desconcertante.

-¿Está bien, capitán?- buscó a su acompañante con los ojos; este le miraba tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba por su mente.  
-Es solo el cambio de presión- mintió. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ello y las drogas de Bones hacían maravillas. Tampoco supo exactamente porque dijo aquello pero...¿Que otra cosa podía decirle? ¿Que había en su cabeza?¿que era lo que funcionaba mal?  
-¿Quiere que volvamos?  
La preocupación en los ojos de su primer oficial; algo bajo, lejano, oculto y casi perdido tras la oscuridad de estos obligó al rubio a disparar su mejor sonrisa.  
-Oh, vamos Spock...no es peor que cuando me dejó tirado en medio de Delta Vega- la ceja del vulcano se alzó ligeramente antes de suspirar adoptando su posición de "voy a ser repelente" que apenas unos meses atrás tanto sacaba al rubio de sus casillas y que ahora encontraba casi cómica.  
-Le envié a pocos kilometros de una base ocupada por oficiales de la federación a los que se envió un comunicado sobre su situación...Por otra parte estoy seguro de que el protocolo de salvamento de la cápsula le informó a usted debidamente al tocar tierra de que debía permanecer en ella hasta ser rescatado.  
-Oh, por favor! ¡me envió junto a una base en la que estaba Scotty! y él no separa los ojos de sus manuales.  
-Si tiene usted alguna queja del comportamiento del oficial Scott yo le sugeriría tramitarla con brevedad-"Spock, cabronazo" resonó en el cerebro del joven capitán. Estaba bromeando con él...sí...claro que lo estaba...iba a recordárselo cuando se le ocurriese hablar del gran control de las emociones de su pueblo.

Le permitió ganar aquel asalto solo porque no había nadie presente y porque en el fondo le gustaba ver que ya era capaz de discernir en qué ocasiones el joven vulcano utilizaba toda su capacidad para la palabrería técnica simplemente para fastidiar, pero tras la sonrisa cómplice del capitán en respuesta al estirado gesto del mestizo el silencio se adueñó de todo dejando que el ligero sonido del escáner de señal pareciese ser lo único realmente vivo en aquel lugar azul.

-Deberíamos...  
-¿Porque insistió en bajar aqui?- cortó Spock sin apartar los ojos del cuadro de calibración haciéndo que el estómago de Jim se cerrase- ¿Que interés tenía en bajar sólo a una simple misión de reconocimiento? soy consciente de que respetar las normas comúnmente aceptadas por quienes le rodean no es algo que le caracterice pero...¿sabe?...he observado que por irracional que sea siempre tiene algún motivo para hacerlo. Sin embargo ahora...

Un segundo de duda; una pregunta obvia por parte del primer oficial que Kirk no estaba preparado para responder...ni siquiera sabía si podía responder...

Quería lluvia...  
Huir de la lluvia, estar en la lluvia...  
Que hubiese lluvia.  
El pelo empapado...olor a hierba, humo y barro.  
La vieja casa de Iowa y la voz de su madre con el plic plic de las goteras.  
...Unas canciones que él nunca se aprendió...

El silencio que sólo existe en medio de un gran chaparrón.

-Necesitaba salir de la Enterprise a estirar las piernas...-articuló a media voz- realmente hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados.- Fijó los ojos en la gran extensión rocosa que se abría ante ellos, estremeciéndose ante la inmensidad. No podía dudar. No con Spock- ¿conoce la expresión "estirar las piernas"?  
-Mi madre era humana. Aunque pueda seguir sorprendiéndole estoy más familiarizado con las costumbres terrestres de lo que la gente llega a imaginar.

Cierto...un golpe mental. La madre de Spock.

Su planeta...toda la gente a la que el mestizo había podido llamar "los suyos".  
Todo había desaparecido en medio de la calma más atronadora; como el silencio de un monzón, dejándo al hijo de dos mundos huérfano de uno, con el dolor enterradoen el fondo del alma para que todos creyesen que seguía estoicamente entero, pese a todo.  
Pero aquello no era verdad. No lo era.

Como no era verdad que el capitán de la Enterprise necesitase estirar las piernas.  
Había leído en la mente del viejo Spock...el hombre venido de un futuro que ya nunca existiría, que el dolor por la pérdida del mundo rojo arañaba la mente de su primer oficial de forma lenta y cruel; y se mezclaba con la culpa y la desesperación.  
Kirk lo sabía y también sabía que Spock tampoco creía sus mentiras.  
Su piel le pareció más verdosa en aquel entorno azul...o tal vez fuese la suya propia la que dibujaba el único elemento rosado del planeta.  
-La fuente de la energía parece provenir de aquella dirección capitán- murmuró finalmente el mestizo.


End file.
